


On Purpose

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Your skimpy outfits seem to be bothering Dean, so he confronts you about it.





	On Purpose

_Monday Morning._

You walked into the bunker’s kitchen, wearing a pair of black spanx shorts and a hot pink tank top that showed off your midriff.  You hummed quietly to yourself, gathering supplies to make yourself some yogurt for breakfast.  

You leaned over into the fridge, reaching toward the back to grab your tub of vanilla yogurt and the package of blueberries.  You then reached for the bag of granola, which was always placed on the very top shelf of the pantry.

Grabbing a bowl and spoon, you sat at the table, smiling sweetly at Dean who was eating his cereal and half-looking at his computer.  He had been staring at you until you made eye contact, and he gave you a half smile before busying himself with his cereal.

You mixed your yogurt supplies and moaned as you took the first bite, enjoying all the delicious flavors exploding in your mouth.

 

* * *

 

_Tuesday Afternoon._

Sam had found a hunt, and the three of you were driving in the car on your way to middle-of-nowhere Nevada.  It was hot in the car, and you had stretched yourself out in the back seat to try to cool off.  It wasn’t working, as you had stupidly worn a sweater, thinking you would snuggle up for a nap in the car.

You huffed before reaching for your small backpack you had brought in the car with you.  You grabbed a black Led Zeppelin tank and sat up. You checked that Sam wasn’t looking in your direction from the front seat and stripped your sweater off, momentarily sitting in only your bra and shorts.  You let yourself cool off for a moment, before slipping the tank over your head and sighing.  At least you were a  _little_  cooler.

You pretended not to notice Dean’s eyes following your movements in the rear view mirror.

 

* * *

_Wednesday Night._

The hunt had been a relatively easy one, a mere ghost haunting with an easy salt-and-burn.  The only problem was that the ghost showed up at the graveyard, attempting to keep you and the boys from burning his bones.

It had been raining and you had gotten tackled into the mud by the ghost before the boys could finish the job, so you were soaking and completely dirty.

Dean complained all the way back to the motel about how his Baby was going to need a serious cleaning, inside and out, because of the mud from the rain and your body.  You merely rolled your eyes, eager to get back, out of your clothes, and into the shower.

The three of you were forced into one motel room for this hunt, but you called for first shower, seeing as you were the dirtiest of the three.  Sam didn’t argue, saying he was going to go buy a snack from the machines in the motel office.

You and Dean headed into the room, Dean collapsing in a chair and opening his laptop.  You were eager to shower, so you began peeling off layers as soon as you opened the motel door – first your long sleeve button-up, slipping off your shoes and pulling down your ruined jeans.  By the time you got to the bathroom, you were only in your tank and panties, and that was the sight you left Dean with before closing the door and stepping into the shower.

 

* * *

_Thursday Lunch._

The three of you had taken a bit of time to get up in the morning, having noticed that the tussle with the ghost had left all three of you a bit sore.  You decided to grab lunch in town before heading home, so you stopped at a roadside diner.

You were wearing a flowy white tank that had a deep v-neck and a pair of jean shorts, knowing that the hot car ride would be better with less clothing.  You led the way into the diner, leaning over the host counter to tell the young man that you’d need a table of three.

He cleared his throat as he gazed down your top, getting a good view of your entire chest and stomach because of the loose fit of your shirt.  You smiled, before placing a finger under his chin and bringing his eyes back to yours.  He looked a bit embarrassed, but smiled back before leading you to a booth.  The host was startled a bit when Sam and Dean towered over him before sitting down, and you felt bad for the kid.

You gave him a flirty finger wave before he turned back to his post, earning a roll of the eyes from Sam and a death glare from Dean.

 

* * *

_Friday Morning._

You woke up bright and early, having slept a bit in the car and feeling rested.  You put on a swim top, one that was fairly skimpy and made you feel extra sexy, and a pair of shorts to match.  

You made your way to the garage, deciding to give Dean a little present and wash his Baby for him. You knew she had gotten muddy, partially from you in the backseat, and figured it was the least you could do.

You got a leather brush out and worked inside the car first, getting all the dried mud out from the seats and vacuuming the carpet.  By the time you were satisfied with inside the car, you were tired and glistening a bit – because of course, girls don’t sweat.

You closed up the doors and windows and sprayed Baby down with the hose.  Being a bit warm yourself, you let a bit of the spray fall on you as well, just pointing it in the air and letting the droplets run over your body, glad that you had worn the bathing suit top.

Once the car was wet enough, you got the sponge out and began scrubbing mud off, having to bend over to get the underside of the car.  You stood up, seeing Dean standing at the door of the garage.  You smiled at him, motioned toward the other sponge, and he joined you to finish up the car wash.

Once the car was sparkling like new, you left Dean rinsing the buckets and headed to your room to shower and change.

 

* * *

_Friday Night._

None of you were able to find a new case during the day on Friday, so you figured you may as well hit up the local bar for kicks.  You met the boys in the garage, having dolled yourself up for the night.  

You were wearing tall black pumps, making your legs look great.  You had on a very short black dress.  It wasn’t tight anywhere except around your cleavage, but rather flowed out around your hips, making it seem shorter than it actually was and causing any man around to wish for a harsh wind to blow, which would make you into a modern-day Marilyn cartoon.

You climbed into the front passenger seat before Sam could, crossing your legs and causing your dress to hitch up.  The boys joined you in the car and Dean drove to the local place, his fingers fiddling on his thigh.

You took control of the bar the moment you walked in, not having to order your own drink or be bored for company for hours.  Sam and Dean found their way to a booth in the back, drinking their beer and chatting.

You were sitting at the bar, legs crossed on a barstool, with four to five guys surrounding you at all times.  You told them made-up stories of your life, and they each had their turn sweet-talking you. You turned all of them down, but did allow them to purchase your drinks all night long.

Eventually you grew tired, excused yourself from your posse, and gave the guys a show while walking over to the Winchesters.  They were eager to leave, and the three of you headed out to Baby and back to the bunker.

 

* * *

_Saturday Morning._

You wandered into the kitchen of the bunker early in the morning, only wearing an oversized white button-up (that you  _might_  have previously stolen from Dean) and a pair of white lace panties.  You walked over to the fridge, unsure of what you wanted to eat.

You grabbed a strawberry, thankful that Sam had gone grocery shopping, and turned while closing the fridge door.  Seeing Dean sitting at the kitchen table, watching you, you put the fruit in your mouth and took a bite, moaning at the sweet tang on your tongue.

“That’s it!” Dean exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and stalking toward you.  He stopped inches in front of you, and you looked up at him innocently.

You swallowed the bite of strawberry before asking, “What’s it, Dean?  Is there a problem?”  

You moved your hand to take another bite of the strawberry, but he forcefully grabbed your wrist to stop you.  Dean took a deep breath before launching into an angry monologue.

“You’ve been driving me crazy all week.  It’s like you haven’t been wearing proper clothes, there’s been more skin showing than covered up.  I can’t handle this, Y/N, you’ve gotta wear some clothes!  You take off your shirt in the car and then all your clothes at the motel…. And then those guys hitting on you, first the one at the diner and all the douchebags last night… I can’t take it!  You can’t just dress like that around guys and expect them to respect you!” Dean took a breath, before continuing, “And now you’re standing in the kitchen, wearing nothing but  _my_  shirt.  I can’t take it anymore, Y/N.”

You felt bad for Dean, but not too bad.  He was panting and crazy-eyed after his speech, so you decided to throw him a bone. “You know, I was doing it on purpose…”

You watched as confusion took over Dean’s face and smiled, before continuing. “I wanted to see how long it would take you to get the hint…” You leaned forward to whisper in Dean’s ear, “I want you, so I was just showing you what you could have.”  You ended the statement with a small nibble on Dean’s earlobe, before leaning back to look into his eyes.

He watched you carefully, making sure what he had just heard was something you meant. Seeing that you were telling the truth, and giving him a fairly seductive look, he gave in.

Dean brought your hand, which was still holding the strawberry, to his mouth. He took a small bite of the fruit before leaning down to catch your lips with his.  The kiss was sweet, both from the flavor and pressure.  

Dean pulled back slightly, looking into your eyes for more of a confirmation, before roughly diving in.  He grabbed your waist to hoist you up on the counter, placing himself between your legs and pulling you against him.  

He kissed you with abandon, hands sliding underneath your –  _his_  – button up to grasp at bare skin.  Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling his torso against yours.  You hooked your feet around his waist and he hissed into your mouth.

You hadn’t been kissed like this in a  _very_  long time, if ever.  Dean’s lips were magical and attentive, taking control.  He licked, nibbled, sucked, and tasted every inch of your mouth, before moving to your neck.  You moaned hungrily, arching against him as he sucked a mark beneath your ear.

Your core ached for Dean, and you pressed yourself against his jean-clad erection.  Your hands moved to unbutton and remove his outer shirt, wanting to feel bare skin. His hands left your body for a moment as you slid his shirt down his arms, then quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head.  

The pause in kissing allowed you to take a moment, breathing heavily, to stare at the beautiful man in front of you.  Dean was fit, his muscles filling out his firm torso.  You softly scratched your nails over his chest, causing him to shiver.

Dean matched your suddenly soft movements and reached for the buttons of your shirt, slowly undoing each one.  With each inch of skin revealed, Dean worshiped your body with sweet kisses. When he had finished, he left the shirt hanging from your shoulders and took a moment to enjoy the view.

You blushed slightly under his gaze, and pulled him back to you, pressing your now bare torsos together and initiating another kiss.  Dean groaned at the feeling of you against him and his hands moved to your ass, pulling you close to him to speed things up once more. He gripped you tight as his tongue assaulted your mouth again, before he brought one hand around to the front of your lace panties.  Very lightly, he brushed a finger over your mound and relished in the sound it released from your mouth.  He felt your slick soaking through your underwear and groaned back.  Dean repeated the movement, swallowing all the mewls and whines you made.

Gently, Dean slid your panties to the side to give his fingers better access. He slowly slid his middle finger between your folds, feeling how tight and wet you were.  You broke the kiss, mouth open with heavy breaths.  Dean pumped his finger a couple times, watching your face closely to see what you liked.  

“More…” you breathed, face hot from arousal.  Dean slipped another finger inside, beginning to pump them in and out with more purpose.  As he pumped, he kissed and nibbled his way down your torso, until he was between your legs.  He took his fingers out of you and licked them clean, groaning at your taste.

“So good, Y/N.  So perfect…” Dean quickly slid your underwear off and brought his hand back to your pussy, now pressing three fingers in your heat.  His tongue found your clit, and he began to suck in time with his fingers.

You were lost.  You leaned back on the counter, unable to keep the shouts and groans under control. Your legs opened as wide as they could, letting Dean have as much room as possible to pleasure you.  Your whole body was shaking at the assault Dean led on your pussy, and within moments he had you coming on his fingers and tongue.

Dean worked you through your orgasm before pulling himself off of you.  You caught your breath, then reached out to bring his face back to yours.  You could taste yourself on his lips, and it was one of the sexiest things you had ever tasted.

But now you wanted to taste him.

You jumped off the counter, spinning the two of you around so Dean was leaning on it.  He merely watched as you kissed your way down his chest, paying extra special attention to every muscle you could find.  Your hands moved to his belt, undoing it and opening his jeans.  Your mouth got to his belly button, and you kneeled while sliding his jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

You were now face to face with the most beautiful cock you’d ever seen.  Dean was nice and thick, and slightly curved to the left.  There was a thick vein that ran along the underside, which was the first thing you traced with your tongue.  You gave a chaste kiss to the head, where a drop of pre-cum had gathered, before pulling your hair into a ponytail for Dean to hold.

Once he had one hand holding your hair back, you gave him a wink and dove in. You deep-throated Dean’s cock, causing a rough shout come from his mouth and making him to pull your hair slightly. You smiled around his dick, before swallowing and allowing the head slide down your throat.  You rubbed your nose in his blonde curls, letting Dean feel your mouth and tongue fully surrounding him.

You swallowed once more before pulling back, slowly licking your tongue along that sexy vein again.  You sucked at the head, before motioning with your hand for Dean to fuck your mouth as he wished.

“Oh, Y/N, you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Dean commented, before he tightened his hand on your hair.  You groaned a response and allowed your jaw to go slack.  

Dean began thrusting his dick in and out of your mouth, you doing your best to suck and put pressure with your tongue to match his pace.  You brought a hand up to fondle his balls, gently pulling and squeezing for to give him more pleasure.

“Oh yeah… Don’t stop, Y/N….”

You brought your other hand up to reach behind Dean’s balls, putting slight pressure along the perineum.  The combination of your hands and Dean’s control over your mouth had him gasping for release within minutes.

“Y/N…. Oh fuck…. I’m so close!” Dean’s grip on your hair tightened, and you knew he was going to come.  You held tight to his balls and put firmer pressure just behind them, and Dean was coming down your throat.

“Oh, Y/N.  So good. You’re so good for me, Y/N,” Dean was babbling as he worked his way through his orgasm, before slowing down completely.  You swallowed as he let go of your hair.  You slowly pulled your mouth off his cock, sure to clean up any come or saliva that was left behind.  When he was all clean, you gently kissed the head, causing it to twitch slightly from the overstimulation.

You sat back on your feet and looked up at Dean, who was gazing down at you as well. You smiled at him before rising, pressing your still scantily clad body against his nude one.

Dean wrapped an arm around your waist, kissing you gently.  “I’m so glad you drove me crazy this week, Y/N.”  You laughed before he continued, “But from now on, how about  _I_  be the only guy allowed to see you in so little clothes?”

You smiled at Dean.  “Deal.”


End file.
